1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective cover for a wall-mounted faucet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional protective cover, as shown in TW448997, is used for being disposed on a wall-mounted faucet. Said protective cover can protect the faucet from being hit by tools or stained by paint or the like when said faucet is under construction. However, the protective cover often fails to be firmly fixed on the faucet. Said protective cover loses its function if it falls off during the construction period. Moreover, the faucet after years of use may need to be repaired or dismantled. In this situation, the protective cover fixed on the faucet is a trouble for repairing or dismantling.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.